Currently, home and commercial security systems that utilize a main security alarm component and an independent ancillary security device to enhance the effectiveness of the security system typically require that the security system and ancillary device be hard-wired in order to activate the systems. Further, any doorbell device associated with the home or commercial structure would also typically have a hard-wire configuration.
The present invention provides for the wireless activation of a doorbell and auxiliary security device that are associated with a home or commercial structure equipped with a security system.